


Kissing Tradition

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx learns of a strange tradition in Lucis he never came across before.Prompted over at my Tumblr





	Kissing Tradition

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Some traditions were still a mystery to Nyx. Holidays about chocolate and gifts and speckled chocobos that lay candy eggs… He hadn’t quite caught up on everything in the time he had spent in Lucis, but then he had never really had a reason to pay attention to these strange rituals and stories before. 

He barely had his scarf off— damp and dishevelled from the first truly wintery day in the heart of the Crown City— before Noctis was on him for a kiss. The apartment was warm and comforting, and he appreciated the enthusiasm of his lover’s greeting. But still steadied the Prince in his confusion; hands on Noctis’ waist as the Prince kept pulling him down for quick pecks. 

It was the grin that told him this was some new game he had completely missed out on. 

When the little plant— dried and tied with a messy little bow— was pointed out to him, Nyx had to laugh. He moved his armful of amorous Prince aside and managed to escape the acceptable influence of the traditional plant. “Better not stand there then.”

Noctis let him get his scarf and boots off in peace, and then kissed him again for good measure. “It’s tradition, you know.”

“No, I don’t know.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Little star, I spend most of my time with other Galahdians. We don’t have plants hanging from things unless we intend to use them for something.”

“This is being used.”

“Something other than an excuse to kiss.”

“You’re no fun, hero.”

Nyx grinned and reached out for Noctis again, before he could escape past the narrow entryway and into the wider space of the apartment. Before he could hide or be distracted by whatever delicious smell was coming from the kitchen that felt like home and heat and all the things Nyx knew he needed on the first real day of cold, wet snows. “I’m plenty of fun, kitten.”

He nearly tripped over his boots trying to keep his hold on Noctis. 

“Yeah?” Noctis pressed his advantage in the tight space; moved faster than Nyx expected to pull him off balance and pin him back to the wall. Ignis’ scolding at the thump of weight suddenly against the thin barrier went ignored between them. “Prove it.”

“For one,” Nyx let Noctis have his victory— his warm kisses and warm hands pressed against him; “I don’t need an excuse to kiss you.”


End file.
